A life in freedom
by 24fan89
Summary: Jack is captured by the Chinese. Audrey and CTU try to get him back. Audrey and Jack start a new life together. Jack and Audrey love story!Please review if you like it!
1. Missing

Fan fiction: (Spoiler Season 5) A life in freedom

Characters: Jack Bauer, Audrey Heller, Chloe O'Brian, Bill Buchanan and more

Warnings: contains spoilers from Season 5 and sexual situations.

**The following takes place right after the ending of season 5**

Audrey walked into the hall looking for Jack but he was not there. Fear went through her mind. Where is he? What happened to him?

After he told her how much he loves her everything was wonderful and now he is missing. Everybody looked for him, the SWAT team and all the agents but they couldn't find him. Audrey felt terrible; she noticed after one and a half year how much she cares about Jack. He is the man of her dreams smart, elegant, sexy but she couldn't accept his job.

So much is happened over the last 24 hours, the man she lost comes back from the dead and rescued the world, and Tony and Michelle are dead. All these thoughts went through her mind but a voice wake her up.

"Maim we head back to CTU we can't find Bauer in the whole area", an agent said, "We're just about to leave, please get in the car!"

The whole way back to CTU she couldn't stop thinking of Jack.

As they arrived Bill was waiting at the entrance.

"Audrey what happened? We heard that Jack is missing. You have to tell me everything you know about the last minutes you saw him, every detail can be important for the search! Chloe is on it now; she tries to get images from the security cameras around the area where he disappeared." Bill said.

After Audrey told Bill and the others the whole story from the Chinese man who told Jack that there was a phone call from his daughter and he could take it just inside the building, Chloe stood up suddenly:

"Oh my god it's the Chinese! They wanted him since the day their consul was killed, the want revenge. Somehow the must noticed that Jack wasn't really dead. They got him! The Chinese man is the key. I think Kim never called to speak with Jack that was just a lie to get him into the building, alone. Oh my god….

A tear ran over Audrey's cheek. What if that is true? What will they do to him? Will they kill him? She thought.

"I want everyone to work on Jacks disappear. I want everyone's full attention to find him. Jack Bauer is a hero, he saved this country more than one time, and we have to get him back! He must be with the Chinese! I bet they want to leave the country maybe by plane or probably by ship", Bill yelled across CTU.

"Audrey you have to inform the vize president and your father, as soon as he feels better he have to work things out at DOD." Bill said to a very nervous Audrey.

"Everything will be all right, I promise!"

But Audrey just remembered Jacks last words, he said everything will be all right too and that he loves her but she didn't respond, she wanted to say it but things were more difficult after this hard day.


	2. The mission

Twelve hours went by, everyone was non stop concentrated to find Jack. Then Chloe shouted:

"I got something! I checked the security cams from the port, on the video you can see two men carrying a man with them who looks like Jack. You can see that they are Chinese if you use a high image filter. That must be the right track!"

Bill rushed down the stairs:

"When took this place?" Bill asked.

"I don't have the exact time because they tried to disconnect the cams but it must be around 7 AM or something".

"Okay look for every ship that left the port at this time, I want to follow every trace we can find. Especially look for ships that left to China. ", Bill responded.

"Okay I'm working on it with all opportunities!" Chloe said quickly.

Audrey was working together with DOD as soon as she knew the big news and tried to speak with the Chinese government. But she was not successful. After the news there was a little bit hope and everyone tried to help.

A SHIP ON THE WAY TO CHINA

A Chinese man entered a dark room. Jack Bauer laid on the dirty ground. He was unconscious because of all the pain through the beats and kicks. Two other men shake him awake.

"Mr. Bauer do you want to talk to me now? It's just a question of how much you want to suffer. We want and we will get revenge", the man said.

"I don't care about your revenge", Jack whispered.

"Well Mr. Bauer you have to know that everything is different in China. The government, the penalties…

You are or better you were a federal agent, you know every secret of your country and their secret missions, about the CIA…"

"I took an oath to my country that I won't tell anything to betray my country and no matter what happens to me I Won't!" Jack said.

"We will see Mr. Bauer, we got enough time to break you, and no one will find you! You can be sure about that!"

The man left and the other two stayed and tortured him till he was unconscious again.

CTU LOS ANGELES

"What do you have?", Bill asked.

"All right looks like I got prove that Jack is captured on a ship called "Sea line". It is on the way to North China. I'm sure that Jack is on that ship because I checked all planes and charter flights with help from FAA because I wanted to be sure that they didn't left by plane. I also informed all borders that Jack is missing. To leave the county by ship was the fastest way for the Chinese. I've got confirmation from the port that just this ship left to China, so Jack must be on it like the security cams shows." Chloe informed Bill.

"Okay if Jacks on that ship how far away are they?" Bill asked.

"They might be in international waters. This is a fast ship and 20 hours went by since the morning he was captured."

"That's right we can't do anything before tomorrow. We have to make a plan for the rescue. Prepare rescue teams for the mission to get Bauer back to national soil. I'm going to inform Audrey about the news. She is trying to reach the Chinese government but without success. She can talk to the vize president and inform DOD so we can get

permission for a plan."

The next day after Jacks disappear all agents got a debriefing and the exact outworked plan to save Jack and kill the less they could. The Marines took off to reach the ship in 12 hours. Curtis Manning, one of the best field agents wanted to lead the mission.

AFTER 12 HOURS

"We have visual", Curtis said.

"All teams are ready to go in play!"

"All right, let's get him back! Let's go!" Bill shouted.

The Marines descended by ropes to get on the ship.

Audrey was so exited.

From the live-feed you could hear gunshots and gunfire.

After 20 minutes it became calm.

Suddenly Curtis shouted:

"I have Jack with me he is unconscious and he is in a bad condition!"

"Thank got", Bill shouted across CTU.

Chloe hugged Audrey, who cried and laughed at the same time, she couldn't believe that he is save now and will come back to her.

"The mission is done", Curtis said happily.

"Put him in the jet and get medical", Bill said.

"Copy I get back to you!" Curtis said.

AFTER 2 HOURS

"How is his condition?" Bill asked.

"Well he got a lot of injuries and broken bones but the doctor says he will recover. The Chinese must tortured him the whole time!" Curtis informed.

Audrey couldn't wait to see him. The vize president handled everything with the Chinese so that there were no problems with the government.

After 10 hours the Marines landed at the Los Angeles Marine Airport.


	3. Reunion

The gate opened and all the agents arrived. Some minutes later Curtis and a medical crew arrived with Jack, who was lying unconscious on a bed.

Audrey ran to him, she could see all his injuries, he looked really bad.

A doctor came to Audrey to speak to her.

"Ms Heller, I'm doctor Danes, I want to talk to you about Mr. Bauer!"

"How is he doing?"

"Well he has got some bad injuries but you can try to speak to him for a minute if you like, he's right in this room in 15 minutes we will bring him to a hospital.

Audrey went into the room where Jack was.

"Oh my god Jack, I'm here with you can you hear me?"

"Audrey"?

"Yes, how are you feeling?"

"Oh I' m not feeling very well everything hurts. Audrey I knew you can find me, I knew that you would notice that I've been kidnapped." Jack said quietly.

"Jack I was so worried about you, now I will take care of you!"

"Audie I love you so much!"

"I love you too, I felt so terrible because I didn't say that I love you before you were kidnapped. But I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, I loved you even the time when you were "dead"!" Audrey said crying.

….

"Sorry Ms Heller but he needs medical, we put him in a hospital you can talk to him tomorrow!"

The medical team drove him away.

The next day after breakfast she drove to the hospital.

When she entered Jacks room he was asleep but when she kissed him he suddenly woke up.

"Hey!" Audrey said.

"Hey"!

"How are you?" she asked.

"Better, CTU just debriefed me, they left half an hour ago. If you ask me what happened on that ship I won't answer you the question! I just want to forget it, can you understand me?"

"All right if you don't want to talk about it, it's ok for me. Everything will be fine I promise! I spoke to the vize president and he promised me that he will handle everything with the Chinese with help from DOD they will deal with your kidnapping. You can relax now and start a new life!"

"Great, I look forward to start a new life with you when I'm released from here, I hate hospitals they torture me they whole day and do tests they don't believe that I feel fine now." he said to her smiling.

"The doctor said that you have to stay 1 week longer till your injuries are healed, I will visit you as much as I can but CTU need my help because my father can't work this week."

"Okay when do you have to go?"

"In ten minutes!"

"Well this bed is large enough do you want to join me in here? "he offered.

Audrey laughed and lay down next to him but was a little bit scared that she could hurt him.

"I love you so much I can't believe we've got another chance! "she said.

"Me too, I love you with all my heart and nobody will separate us again!" he said and closed his eyes.

After a week Jacks injuries were healed and he could leave the hospital.

Audrey rent a small house near CTU, so they could move in together and they could live not far away from CTU.

It took sometime till Jack felt good and save again. He couldn't tell Audrey what the Chinese did to him, how they tortured him.

Now that Jack was healthy Audrey was very happy because she could kiss him passionately. They couldn't spend an hour without each other. Audrey took some time off to spend the time with Jack and he didn't want to go to work neither. They were always kissing and hugging but at work there were also important things to handle with the Chinese government and ex President Logan.

The first evening at home, the two had dinner and a good time together, but the better part of the evening was just about to begin…..

They lay on the couch, Audrey in Jacks arms.

"Hm honey I have to do the dishes, later there is no time." she said.

Jack gave her a passionate long kiss and stroked her face.

"I want you right now!" he moaned.

"But what is with the house work?"

"The damn house work can wait for tomorrow!"

Audrey laughed and showed him a "yes" with her eyes.

Jack slid under her top and stroked her face and kissed her neck softly.

They took their clothes off and carried to the bedroom. For both it was a little bit weird because they last time they had sex was one year and a half ago before the day which everything changed between them.

The next morning they awake, Audrey was lying on Jack chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist. They felt so comfortable and happy.

"Good morning baby!"

"Morning sweetheart, I slept so w0nderful this night!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Me too, the night was….. I can just say WOW!"

"Yeah"… she laughed "let's get up and go to the beach or say Hi at CTU!"

"Yep good idea, but first I have to take a shower!" Jack said while he went to the bathroom.

Jack was showering as Audrey entered the bathroom.

"Hey would you like to join me this shower is so great and big and I'm so alone in here!" he offered.

"Of course, no question!" she stepped into the shower.

In the shower they started kissing and then there was so much passion….

Making love in the shower was very enjoyable; the warm water was just so comfortable…

Later the arrived at CTU arm in arm.

And Jack whispered into her ear:

"That thing in the shower…. We can do every day!"

Audrey giggled.


	4. Together again

CTU LOS ANGELES

Jack thanked everybody for getting him back, especially Chloe, Bill and Curtis.

He was so happy with Audrey by his side like he was never before.

All workers clinked glasses for the done mission and Jacks luck. Then Bill holds a speech:

"Jack it is so good to have you back. You saved our country so many times and at least you created your own death to protect the people. Now we have you back from the Chinese and everything will be challenged. We're so happy that you're back from the dead and back on American soil. We can't thank you enough for keeping America save. It's an honor that you work for CTU. We all wish you all the best for your future with Ms Heller. Enjoy your new life and celebrate with your friends! Cheers!" Bill shouted.

Audrey and Jack clinked glasses and kissed passionately. Soon they could hear the applause from the other, who saw the both kissing.

Some minutes later….

"Um Jack, I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to talk about your kidnapping one more time. We have a live-feed to the vize President it will take about one hour but not longer, it's about their questions you know what I mean…" Bill said quietly to Jack.

"Okay I will be in the situation room in two minutes!" Jack responded.

Secretary Heller arrived at CTU.

He walked to Audrey who was talking to Chloe about a new image program.

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"Oh hey dad! Thank you I'm fine, how are you?"

"Oh I'm fully recovered the doctors say and I can finally work again! So how are things between you and Jack?"

"Oh things are great but he still refuses to tell me what happened on that ship."

"Maybe it is better for you!" her father said.

"Wait you know something?" she asked.

"Yes but he should tell you himself! Where is he now?"

"He is in the situation room with Bill!"

"Okay honey thanks; I'm going to join them."

James Heller left and Audrey thought about how she could make Jack happier.

An hour later they left CTU, as they went to the car Jack was a little bit quiet.

"Honey what's the matter?" Audrey asked as they get in the car.

"Oh it's just …. All the memories came back when we talked about me being captured…"

"I understand. Would you like to go to the beach and sit down and have lunch in a restaurant?" she asked.

"Good idea" Jack smiled.

"How about Santa Monica Peer?"

"Yeah sounds good, let's go in our favorite restaurant the "Mermaids bay"!"

"That was my idea too!" he said.

They arrived at Santa Monica Peer and took a seat in "The Mermaids Bay".

"Jack I need to tell you something… There is someone who would like to see you… It's Kim!" she said surprisingly.

"Kim?" he asked wondering, and then he noticed that she stood already behind him.

"Hey Dad. Audrey called me when you had debriefing at CTU!" Kim said.

"Baby I'm so glad to see you, sit down", he smiled.

"You know Dad I said some unfair things to you the last time I saw you. I'm sorry. Chloe told me whey you had to fake your own death. And now I understand it, I was so mean to you. When I heard that you were missing, I noticed how much I was worried about you. I hope we can work things out together."

"Oh sweetheart that means so much to me. I can barely believe that you gave us a second chance" Jack said happily and hugged and kissed her on the forehead.

"I broke up with Barry, I knew that I don't really love him, he was just there for after your "death" when nobody could help me. Now I need a place to live because living in a hotel is not the cheapest way!" she mumbled.

"What about living with us? We rent a house and there is a big guest suit so if we don't have guests someone could live in it." Audrey suggested.

"Well I don't want to disturb you and dad and I have a lot of things to work out..."

"Honey it would be wonderful if you live with us and you not disturbing us, the suit is big enough so you don't have to hang out with us and you have a own kitchen and bathroom and a terrace.."

"Sounds good to me, okay if you're content I move in tomorrow." Kim said.

The three sat in the restaurant for a few hours and talked about there problems so there were no secrets anymore.

When Jack and Audrey arrived at home Audrey prepared the suit for Kim. Some time later Jack and Audrey changed into comfortable clothes after the morning at CTU. At CTU Audrey always have to wear business clothes and Jack could wear what he want because he has to wear clothes in which he could fight because at CTU field ops you never know what happened next and when a new mission begins. So when they came home the first thing was to change in some comfortable clothes. When everything was prepared for Kim both jumped on the couch to have a relaxed evening alone. The night was just about to begin …..

The next morning Jack and Audrey awoke by a ringing door bell. Both half naked they looked at each other.

"Oh no we slept too long; it is already 10 AM, that must be Kim", Jack said while putting on his boxers and rushed down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey" Kim said with eyes wide open. "Sexy outfit dad, did I interrupt something special?"

"Uh, um. No! Actually not!" he answered.

Audrey rushed down the stairs just wearing a top and hot pants and her hair was tousled.

"Welcome" she said breathless.

"Jack you have to help me clean up the mess we made last night the living room looks like hell..." she whispered into his ear.

"Thanks, I hope my old father had fun tonight"!

"Yep we had" Jack was laughing. "Um can you just give us a minute to clean up our mess in the living room?" he asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead. I'm too early, right?"

"No you're not too early, it is already 10 AM. We slept too long, you're in time!"

"Jack what about you cleaning up the mess we made and I'll show Kim the suit?"

"All right and then we get changed and then to work. Bill left me a message on my mailbox he said that we have a meeting at 11 AM with your father and the vize president."

"Okay then we have to hurry up!" Audrey said.


	5. A new life

Jacks new life in freedom was perfect. He lived together with the two women he loved and never want to loose them again. He decided to work for CTU again as director of field ops.

The first time was hard for him because he missed Tony, Michelle, Edgar and all the other workers who were killed through the nerve gas threat. Bill worked as the regional director of CTU and Chloe ran Comm.

Audrey worked at CTU as a contact to DOD.

Kim looked also for a job but after some weeks of search she finally decided to work at CTU as an analyst like some years before.

Jack was so happy to work with Audrey and Kim to make sure that they are safe.

The Chinese were finally content after DOD made a prisoner exchange. America got Jack Bauer and the Chinese got a man called Jin Chang, a well known Chinese terrorist who was in Guantanamo. So Jack didn't need to be afraid that the Chinese want him back.

Jack sat in his office as Audrey knocked on the door.

"Hey! You want to go out for lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah. I will be on the floor in 10 minutes; I just have to finish this paperwork. Today an application from Chase Edmunds arrived. You know the boy who was my partner and Kim's boyfriend with who she lived together."

"Oh I know who you mean. The boy who was hurt by the mission with the virus and the Salazar's.

"Exactly, he asks for a j0b at field ops as an agent!" he went ahead.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know yet we can talk later. I see you in ten!"

Audrey left and went to the locker room to get her stuff.

At the restaurant

"So what about Chase?" she asked.

"I think I give him the job he wants. Maybe Kim and Chase get back together. I know that she still loves him, I can see how she reacts when she hears his name."

"Haven't you told me that he has a daughter?"

"Right. Angela is her name she must be four or five now. I will call him privately to tell him that he can come over tomorrow!"

"I think that is a good idea!" she admitted.

In the following night Jack dreamed about the way to China…

"No!" he screamed as he woke up.

"Jack its okay. It was just a nightmare!" Audrey said as she woke up too. "You're at home, you're save!"

"Oh my god! He said breathless. I dreamed about the time when I was on that ship!"

"Jack tell me what happened, you have to talk about it or you will dream about it every night."

"Okay…. When I was on that ship… he paused, I was hold in a dark room without light and I didn't know where I was. When I walked into the hall to talk to Kim some men caught me from behind my back and I tried to defend myself but it was too late. I saw you standing outside for a second and then I found myself in that room. They used chlorophorm. Some minutes later Cheng came in and said that they want revenge. Some other men beaded and kicked me till I couldn't speak anymore. Then they tortured me in many different ways. They questioned me about our government and secret things, like undercover missions and undercover agents in China. But they couldn't break me. I became unconscious and than CTU came and rescued me." He told her.

"Oh Jack! I believe that this was horrible for you. It is good that you told me that!"

"Yes I feel better now. So you know what happened and you can help me to forget it!"

He kissed her. He felt so good after he told her the whole story. He loved her so much!

The next day Chase arrived at CTU. He made his way up to Jacks new office without seeing Kim on the floor.

"Hello Jack, good to see you. How have you been?"

"Chase, I'm glad you want to work at field ops."

"I heard what happened to you. With all respect you are they greatest agent I know!"

"I tell you the whole story later… so let's talk about your job….

Soon the two were content about their future work.

"Chase I need to tell you that Kim works here too, I thought maybe it is better to tell you now then you find out later!"

"What? Kim? The last time is saw her was last year, I heard that she lives with her psychologist Barry…"

"Yeah but she left him 2 months ago and moved in with me and my girlfriend Audrey. She started working as an analyst again."

"Where is she? I would like to talk to her. You know that I still love her!"

"Yeah I know. She is on the floor…" But wait a moment, what about Angela?"

"Oh she is with her mother. She has called me 6 months ago and asked me to let Angela visit her and now Angela lives with her. I see her every week and we made the deal that Angela lives at her mums place and at mine." He answered.

"Great so she has you both! Now go and see Kim."

Some time went by….

Audrey and Jack were sitting in the living room as they heard the doorbell. Jack opened it.

"Hey partner. I'm here to see Kim we have at date." Chase said.

"Hi! Come on in she is in her suit. Have a good time!" Jack said smiling and went back to Audrey.

"It's Chase. He is coming over to see Kim."

"Like every evening" she laughed.

"Yes looks like the two are happy and in love together. They date every day, I think they found back together."

"Yeah that's fantastic. Kim is grown up she will do what's best. Now we can have a great time either" she said while start kissing him.


	6. Suprise

One month later

Jack was doing the housework while Audrey and Kim went shopping for a few hours.

He thought it would be a great idea to clean up Kim's place because she told him that she as no time because she and Chase want to look for an apartment.

So he walked in her bathroom to put the garbage out as he sees a positive pregnancy test lying on the lavatory.

"Oh my god, Kim is pregnant that's why she and Chase want a new apartment together. Oh god I'm going to be a grandfather….. "He thought shocked.

At the evening he heard that someone opened the door.

"Jack I'm back. Kim is at CTU to finish some active protocols. Where are you?" she shouted across the house.

"I'm in the bedroom sweetheart!" he answered.

"What are you doing in bed at 7 PM?" she asked as she saw him in bed.

"I think I got a heart attack!" he said deplorable.

"What are you talking about?" she asked laughing.

"I think I'm going to be a grandfather… I found a pregnancy test in Kim's bathroom. It was positive!"

"Jack get up!" Audrey laughed.

"Why I can't I got a heart attack!"

"You have no heart attack, believe me…"

"Yes I have, I had one some years ago…"

"Oh Jack honey you're not going to be a grandfather... she paused. You're going to be a father!"

"What? But Kim is pregnant; I found the test in her bathroom."

"Jack I'm pregnant, not Kim! I just made the test in her bathroom and she already know about the result"

"You're pregnant? That's…. WOW! I'm going to be a father again." He said happily.

"Yep you are! You are feeling better now?"

"No heart attack just happiness." He kissed her and pulled her on the bed.

"Oh my god I'm so happy and I love you so much!" he whispered.

"Me too, everything is perfect now!"

Finally everyone was happy. Jack and Audrey expect a baby, Kim and Chase moved together in a house next to Jack and Audrey's place.

So much is happened over the last years and now they have a life in freedom and peace. Everyone was happy to live in the life in which they always wanted to live.

The End


	7. Plans

This is the second part of "A life in freedom"

Since the day Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines first met at DOD, they both knew that they would fall for each other.

After Jack was kidnapped bye the Chinese, everything changed. Audrey and his friends brought him back to US soil. His daughter forgave him and got back together with Chase. After so many years Kim and Chase found each other again. Jacks life changed, especially when Audrey told him that she's pregnant. Jack never imagined that he could become a father again. Of course, the terrible events on his way to China were still on his mind but he has to concentrate on his new life with the love of his life Audrey. Living the life he always dreamed of became true…

Audrey: Honey when do you think we should tell our friends that I'm pregnant?

Jack: How about today? Isn't your father coming to CTU today?

Audrey: Yes, he is! I'm curious of how he will react when we tell him the news.

Jack: Well, I hope your father is fine with the idea of having a head of field ops as the father of your baby. Because I think that Jim would be happier if I would work behind a desk in an office.

Audrey: Oh Jack common! He always says that you're the bravest man he knows. Maybe we can all have dinner tonight?

Jack: Great, can you ask Kim? Because Chase and I have to do some field work and I'd like to visit Diane and Derek.

Audrey: Okay… So you want to see Diane and go to Mojave?

Jack: Honey, I just wanna see how she is doing and I wanna tell her that I'm very happy right now.

Audrey: Okay but be back for dinner.

He laid his arms around her waist and kissed her neck gently.

Jack: I will!

Audrey slowly turned around and faced Jack to kiss him, and then she began to laugh.

Jack: What's so funny?

Audrey: I just imagined me with a big belly and trying to kiss you…

Jack: Well you can't stop it but just for precaution, I love you no matter how big your belly will be.

Jack and Audrey drove to CTU. At the entrance Kim was waiting with Chase. Kim was the first one who knew that Audrey was pregnant and she really liked the idea of being the big sister.

Kim: Hey Dad, hey Audrey, how are you?

Jack: We're all fine.

Kim: You know it's kind of weird that my old father will become a daddy again but I'm really that your life is so great.

Jack: Before Audrey told me that she is pregnant, I really thought that you're the one who's pregnant because of the pregnancy test in your bathroom, so I was quiet shocked when she told me that she's the one who's pregnant.

Chase: Well finally everything worked out. Have you told the Secretary and Chloe and Bill the big news yet?

Audrey: No we haven't but we planed a dinner today with my father and you and Kim have to come over.

Kim: All right we'll be there.

Hand in hand Audrey and Jack went over to Chloe's workstation where she and Bill made the schedule for the day.

Jack: Bill, Chloe, we're happy to tell you something….. Audrey and I will have a baby!

Bill: Oh Jack congratulations, that's fantastic.

Bill and Jack are shaking hands. Chloe hugged Audrey and Jack and smiled.

Chloe: I hope that my boss will call me if I should come over for babysitting!

Audrey: Of course he will!

Some minutes later, Jack changed from his suit into some regular clothes for his trip to Mojave. He saw Audrey walking up to his office.

Audrey: So you're getting ready for your trip to Mojave dessert?

Jack: Yeah, I'm leaving in some minutes so I'll be back in the evening. You have to understand that I need to talk to Diane, I left her so quickly and I …

Audrey: It's okay, I trust you!

Jack: All right take care of you both. I love you!

Audrey: I love you, too!

Jack kissed her passionately and left.


	8. Old friends

2 hours later

Jack arrived at Diane's house. Many memories came into his mind. He lived there for nearly two years. Diane and her son Derek only knew him as Frank Flynn but not really as Jack Bauer. It was like Frank and Jack were two different persons.

He made his way to the door and knocked. Seconds later Derek opened the door, surprised of who he was seeing.

Derek: Jack! I can't believe you're really her. We haven't seen you in months.

Jack: Hey Derek, I just wanted to come over and see how you're doing. Is your mom there?

Derek: Yes come in, I call her.

Jack took a seat in the living room when Diane entered the room with Derek. She was beautiful as usual and didn't change her appearance.

Diane: Oh my god, Jack you're here.

She hugged him and kissed him on his cheek, avoiding kissing him on the mouth like she did some months ago.

Jack: Hey Diane how are you? You look great!

Diane: I'm fine, I haven't seen you since that terrible day 0f the attacks. What happened to you?

Jack: Oh that's a long story. First I helped CTU to get the terrorists than I kidnapped the president and than I was kidnapped by the Chinese.

Diane: What? You were kidnapped by the Chinese?

Jack: Yes but CTU rescued me on the way to China.

Diane: My god that must have been horrible for you and I'm glad that you're not taken to China. I heard why you lived under a fake name and that the Chinese wanted you before you came here but I didn't expect they would kidnap you.

Jack: So you understand why I had to lie at you both?

Derek: Yes we do. You know its kind o strange, living with a man for nearly two years and don't know that he's a special agent who fights against terrorists.

Jack: I know how it must be like but I need you to know that all my feelings were true and that I really enjoyed living with you.

Diane: This woman Chloe O'Brian called me a few months ago and explained to me that you were in a hard situation. She also told me about Audrey…

Chloe really cares about you as a friend…

Jack: I know. I'm really happy right now. A few days ago Audrey told me that she is pregnant and I will become a father again. You didn't even know that I have a daughter already…

Diane: Chloe told me about Kim. Wow it's great that Audrey is pregnant. When I saw how you looked at her and she looked at you, I saw how much love is between you. I really would like to get to know her better.

Derek: I want that, too. I just saw her for a few minutes but I want to know the person you're living with.

Jack: I can't thank you enough for being so nice to me. I appreciate that you're like a family to me and I care about you a lot. Maybe you want to visit us in LA at the weekend and I can show you CTU and my daughter with her boyfriend.

Diane: That would be great!

After an hour Jack left and was happy, all the way back home he smiled to himself, thinking of how good his life was at the moment. He felt better than some weeks ago and he didn't remember his treatment by the Chinese so often.


	9. Family reunion

2 hours later

Jack arrived at home, seeing the limo of the Secretary in the yard. He searched for his keys and opened the door of the house.

Audrey: Jack, hey honey! I was worried what took you so long?

Audrey kissed him.

Jack: I'm sorry; I stayed a little longer as I planned.

Audrey: Tell me about it later. My father just arrived; he is in the living room, sneaking around. Kim and Chase will be here in 10 minutes. Please hurry he goes on my nerves with his silly questions about our new house.

Jack: Good. I need to change, I think it would be better to wear a suit when your father I here, he doesn't really like it when I wear some jeans and a t-shirt, you know that.

Jack laughed and left for changing. He's wearing a typical elegant black suit with no tie when he entered the living room.

Jack: Hello Mr. Secretary, how are you doing?

Heller: Hello Jack! Thanks I'm doing fine. It's good to see you!

After shaking hands Jack sat down next to Audrey on the couch, holding her hand gently.

When Heller got a phone call, Jack whispered into Audrey's ear touching her belly:

Jack: So how are my two angels? You're all right?

Audrey: Of course Jack, I'm in the first month what could be wrong, we're healthy!

Jack: Good! Jack kissed Audrey passionately, stroking her bare leg under her dress.

As Heller turned around, he saw them kissing like teenagers.

Heller: Take a room you two! Or haven't you got any money? He laughed loudly.

Audrey stopping abruptly when she saw her father had finished his call.

Audrey: Sorry dad, I just missed him the whole day.

Five minutes later Kim and Chase arrived.

While they all had dinner Audrey began nervous looking at Jack:

Dad, I need, well WE need to tell you something… After a pause surprising: I'm pregnant!

Heller: Oh my god! Is that true? I mean Jack is just back since a few months and you're pregnant?

Jack: Well we used the time we had together. At home, at work…. He smiled guilty.

Chase: Sir as you see, it went fast! He laughed and Kim joined in.

Audrey: It was a surprise for all of us but we're happy about it!

Heller: Well somehow… somehow I like the idea of being a grandfather but it will take some time to get used to it… Grandpa Jim, that sounds funny, doesn't it?

I'm happy for you. But have you thought about you working and having a baby at the same time?

Audrey: Thank you dad but Jack and I went through a lot and so I think we can handle it.

And obviously Jack is a father already and look at Kim; she is the best example that Jack can raise a child.

Jack smiled to himself being proud of Kim. And Kim got a little bit teary eyes.

Heller: Sounds like you two can handle it but if you need any help, please let me know.

Jack: We will, count on that! Thank you Jim!

Chase: So let's clink glasses for Jack and Audrey!


	10. The visit

Later that night Jack lay in bed waiting for Audrey to join him. Audrey came fr0m the bathroom wearing a top and hot pants.

Jack: Come here! You look so sexy in that outfit. You know what, if you weren't pregnant, I would make you pregnant tonight. You can't believe how much I love you.

Audrey snuggling besides him to feel the warmth of his body against hers.

Audrey: So you want to make love to me?

Jack: Oh yeah, you can say that loudly. Who wouldn't feel attracted to a woman like you?

Audrey: Oh you're so sweet!

Jack began to give her a deep long kiss, allowing entering her mouth with his tongue. Pressing his muscled body against her. He wanted to feel every inch of her, tasting and teasing her. He pulled her top over her head and she took of his boxers. Caressing her bare skin with his warm lustful kisses he made his way to finally become one with her……

The week passed quickly, both had a lot of work over the week and had not so much time together as the wanted to have. But when they had a little bit of time they went to Jacks office and had their fun in it. They also tried to have sex in the car but they were disappointed that a SUV isn't so comfortable to make out.

Friday began early for Jack and Audrey. Jack was very busy the whole week because he and Chase prepared for a mission to rescue some Americans from Iraq. They spent the whole week playing scenarios and doing work out to get fit. Jack told Audrey about his visit by Diane and also that she and Derek will visit them at the weekend. They want to stay the night from Saturday to Sunday. Audrey was a little bit disappointed because Jack has to leave early Monday morning for their mission and they can't be alone at ht weekend. But after thinking about it she looked forward to meet them. She thought it would be important to get to know the people with whom Jack lived for nearly two years.

She prepared the guest suit and told Bill at CTU that Jack wants to show them how he works.

At nine o'clock on Saturday, Jack was cleaning up a little while Audrey relaxed on the couch. Jack had this typical "becoming a father" thing in his head and thought it would be better to do the household by himself so that Audrey doesn't need to do something. As the doorbell ringed he quickly walked to the door and opened it.

Diane: Good morning Jack! How are you?

Diane embraced him.

Jack: I'm fine. Hey Derek! Come on in, we were waiting for you.

Jack guided them to the living room.

Jack: Diane, Derek, as you already know this is Audrey. It's been a while since the last time you saw her…

Audrey stood up from the couch and welcomed them.

Audrey: Hey you two, how was the drive? Did you find us easily?

Diane: It was okay. It took us some time to find the right way but here we are. Well I don't know the great area you live in LA very well.

Audrey: Now let's have a seat, feel comfortable. We've prepared the guest suit for you.

Diane: Thanks. You live in a great house that must be very expensive to live here.

Jack: Well, we work at CTU and you earn a lot of money there for saving the world.

He laughed a little.

And Audrey is the daughter of Secretary of defense James Heller, so we can live that way.

Derek: You are the daughter of James Heller? I thought your name is Raines.

Audrey: I was married before to a man named Paul Raines, so I kept his name and obviously it's better to have a name which is not so well known.

Diane: You were married before?

Audrey: Yes before I met Jack, I was married but it was a disaster. But Paul died 2 years ago.

Derek: So it was at the time when Jack had to leave you, wasn't it?

Audrey: Yeah.

She stared at the floor.

Paul died in an operation because a man needed also medical attention because he was in contact to a terrorist, so he died for the country. The doctor couldn't take care of two patients at the same time.

Jack: Actually it was my fault that Audrey's husband died. I had to make a big decision, as always in my job, I had to decide whether I save Paul or get information for the safety of the country… I chose the country…

Audrey: But I forgave Jack and I didn't blame him for this decision. She smiled.

Derek: Wow you two have been trough hell. That was really tough!

Jack: Let's talk about something else… I've planned a visit at CTU for the afternoon; I also need to check out some things when we get there. I'm going on a mission on Monday.

Derek: Where?

Jack: Iraq but I can't tell you more, it's classified, you will see it in the news.

Diane: I can't believe you really live here and becoming a father and that you are a federal agent who saved LA so many times. I mean you lived with us for a few months but you didn't seem to be working at a counter terrorist unit, I mean you can use a gun, you can save people.

Audrey: I couldn't believe it either as I met him. The first time I saw him was him sitting in an office behind a desk doing some computer work. It's different to love someone who kicks the butts of terrorists and shoots all day long. He could get killed every day in the field and he has to kill terrorists and to make a lot of decisions.

Audrey said looking at Jack.

Derek: That's cool but I think that you must be very scared when he is in the field.

Jack: Oh yes, you have to see her on Monday. She will die for fear, but I have a good partner who is very well trained, by the way he is trained by me! He said proud of himself.


	11. Exploring CTU

The talk stayed very interesting. After a great lunch, Jack and Audrey prepared for CTU. Audrey searched some contracts from DOD to work on at CTU. Jack changed into his "working outfit" which was simply a jeans and a regular shirt with a jacket under that you can wear a bulletproof vest in the field.

Jack: Audrey are we ready to go?

Jack yelled while he was in the kitchen with Derek and Diane.

Audrey: One sec, I can't find my glasses…. Ah I got it!

She came in the kitchen.

One question Jack, why were my glasses under the couch? Did you hide it there?

Jack (innocent): Remember last night?

Audrey nodded.

Jack: Okay then think it trough! What have we done on the couch? You've read some silly magazines and then I came and somehow you threw your glasses away, you remember?

Audrey remembered that Jack came yesterday night home from work and than they had some hot sex on the couch after Jack stripped for her.

Audrey (smiling guilty): Oh, oh yeah I know what you mean!

Jack: Always the same, we are 10 minutes late. Women and their time schedule and brain. If I would be so forgetful, I would be dead a hundred times. So Derek be careful with women.

Derek laughed and Audrey hit Jack a little on his head. Diane just laughed and shook her head.

At the entrance of CTU

Jack: So you finally meet my daughter and her boyfriend today!

Diane: I'm exited to see Kim and see how she is.

The security man greeted Jack as they walked through.

Guy: Man Mr. Bauer you're getting ready for your mission today, save the world?

Jack: Of course Manny. I just need some guns and I have to see if I'm in the mood to that. Jack laughed.

As Kim and Chase saw them, they quickly went to them.

Kim: Hi Dad, hey Audrey! Kim hugged them.

Jack: Diane, Derek, this is my wonderful daughter Kim and her boyfriend and my partner Chase Edmunds.

Kim and Chase: Nice to meet you! They shook hands.

Kim: So you are the two with whom my father lived while he was "dead".

Diane: Right. You look so great, just like you father and you're so grown up.

Kim: Oh thanks. But besides I don't behave so grown up sometimes.

Jack: So what if the ladies would go and talk a little and I and Chase take Derek with us to go and train to shoot?

Audrey: Good idea and than we give you an extra tour through CTU.

Jack and Chase took Derek with them to go do some shoot training in an extra hall. Derek was really happy when Jack gave him a gun to shoot on some paper faces.

Jack and Chase tried to concentrate on their shoot training after the showed Derek how to use such a gun. The agents talked about their mission and about some private stuff. It surprised Derek that they talk about private things at work and do their job. He thought that it would be cool to work with people you know and not just to isolate the private life.

Derek was busy with his shoot attempts and Jack and Chase talked in the pause.

Jack: Chase there is something I want to hear your opinion about.

You know that Audrey is the love of my life and now we will have a baby so I thought about asking her to marry me. What do you think about that?

Chase: I think that would be great, I mean she seems to wait for that question and you are made for each other. She waited nearly two years for you; she thought that you are dead and had no other man, except of Cummings. She wants only you; her answer will be definitely yes.

Jack: Thanks for your advice. I think I will ask her on Sunday before the mission. Oh my god I'm so exited.

Chase: Don't be. I mean you have some experience. You asked Teri to marry you.

Jack: That was different. We were young, I mean I loved her but when you get older you think different about those things.

Jack and Chase were a little bit distracted from their talk as the heard Derek happily jumping around.

Jack: What's going on?

Derek: Look I hit the middle of the paper face. I think I wanna be an agent!

Chase: Good! You're a talent!


	12. The proposal

Later that afternoon Jack, Audrey, Diane and Derek were at the CTU main floor. Chloe informed them about some special image programs and explained them how classified CTU programs work.

Chloe: See, this is the image program with which we found the evidence that the Chinese kidnapped Jack with that ship….

Jack showed them the situation room and explained how the play scenarios with the newest programs.

Bill checked out the plan of the mission with Jack and Chase after the tour.

Chloe: Jack, Chase, you have a live feat with the president and Secretary of defense in 10 minutes, they want to talk abut the details of the Iraq mission.

Derek: Oh boy, you talk to them in private? Oh my I don't know anyone who knows the President and the Secretary in person.

Audrey: Well you will get to know the Secretary!

Jack to Chase: I hope he soon will be my father in-law. He whispered.

Bill: Jack, Chase, you will leave Monday at 5 am, your flight is scheduled. Are you prepared?

Jack: I hope so, I mean we've trained enough but in real it could be different to free our undercover man from those soldiers.

Chase: It's been a long time since we had such a kind of fieldwork but we can make it, no matter if it's dangerous.

Late Sunday evening after Diane and Derek left, Jack and Audrey spent the last time together in the bathtub before Jack will go on the mission.

They lay together in the warm water, Audrey in Jacks arms.

Audrey: It was nice that Diane and Derek came by this weekend. We can repeat that. I think they enjoyed the time and Derek was amazed when we were at CTU. It looked like he really enjoyed the time with you alone, you might be something like a father for him. They are really nice!

Jack: I know sweetie! I can barely believe that we'll soon have our own family!

Audrey: Me, too. Are you nervous?

Jack: Of course, being a parent makes life different, you have a responsibility and I'm glad that I can share it with you.

Audrey gave him a deep kiss.

Audrey: You have experiences, you're already a father.

Jack: You know when Teri and I married, we were very young, and we just finished college. And than I began working for CTU and a lot changed. And than she told me that she's pregnant. Be both didn't know how it would be like with a child.

Audrey: You don't talk much about Teri.

Jack: I know. It's difficult, I feel responsible for her death even if it wasn't really my fault. You know I never imagined that I could have a life like now again, you're pregnant, and we're finally together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much. You give me hope and hold…

AUDREY WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Audrey: O my god Jack! YES! Of course! I love you, too!

She quickly kissed him, showing each other how much the love. The both were so happy and in love. A wedding would be the crown of their love!


	13. Big plans and problems

Early Monday morning Jack and Audrey and Kim and Chase arrived at the airport for goodbye.

Jack: Kim, last night I asked Audrey to marry me and she said agreed.

Kim: Congratulations, that's wonderful!

She hugged her father and Audrey.

Kim and Chase said goodbye to each other and kissed just one meter away from Jack and Audrey.

Audrey: Be careful! And call CTU if you're in danger. I hope this one week will pass quickly.

Jack: Sweetheart I try my best to protect me. But you take care of the baby and stay with Kim, ask her to stay at our house this week, it's safer when you are together. You know I can't call you at home. We can just talk when I'm back or you are at CTU.

Okay I think I have to go. I love you!

Audrey: I know. I love you too. I see you next Sunday.

The couples kissed one last time and than Jack and Chase left.

Audrey and Kim both had tears in their eyes when they saw the aircraft from CTU took off.

Kim: I'm scared, I hope everything goes smoothly and they come back healthy.

Audrey: Me too. It's going to be hard to have no contact to them over the week.

Kim: I know but I'm used to it, when I was younger Dad sometimes went on missions for more then 3 months. But I could not think of what could possible happen to him and he was younger. I mean he isn't the youngest anymore. My Mom was always not herself when Dad was on a mission; I noticed that she always cried a lot when he was away.

But he has Chase.

Audrey: Can you stay at our house the week?

Kim: Sure, I would feel more comfortable being with you.

Audrey: Great and your father would feel much better if would know that we are together.

Kim: So how is your pregnancy going?

Audrey: Good so far, when Jack is back I will make an appointment at my doctor. But at the moment I'm to busy thinking of being Jacks wife.

Kim: Everything will turn out all right. I'm here to help you.

Audrey hugs Kim: Oh thank you sweetie for your support, you are the best step- daughter I can think of.

Kim: Any time mommy!

The week passed very slowly. Audrey's thoughts were always with Jack. She misses him so much, it was so hard not to speak to him and sleep alone in their bed. She always remembered Jacks proposal. For Kim it was a lot easier, she knew that Chase is well trained and could work things out, he is a young agent who has more physical power.

Audrey also told her father that Jack has asked her to marry him and Heller was very happy. He wanted to meet them after Jacks mission.

Late Wednesday afternoon Audrey was working in CTU.

Suddenly Bill came to her work station in a hurry.

Bill: Audrey! I have Jack on the line; he can talk to you for a second. We are in the conference room!

Audrey: Okay, I'm coming!

Audrey and Bill entered the conference room. Kim was already there and talked to Chase for a minute, than left to work on some files.

Bill: Go ahead but please hurry he can hear you now!

Audrey: Jack? Are you there?

Jack: Hey honey! It's so good to hear your voice! How are you doing? Is everything all right?

Audrey: I'm fine, the baby is fine! I miss you so much. How is it going?

Jack: We haven't rescued our man yet. This morning we got into a big fight with some soldiers, it was pretty dangerous.

Audrey: Are you okay?

Jack: Yeah, the bullets just hit my vest. But look honey I have to go. We're closing in to rescue our man. I see you on Sunday at the LAX!

Audrey: Okay be careful! Greet Chase. I love you! Bye.

Jack: Bye, I love you too!

The call ended abruptly. Audrey enjoyed hearing Jacks voice. She thought that the next days will pass quickly and soon she will have him back, hopefully.

Kim and Audrey spent some great days together. Kim told Audrey some memories from her childhood and they both forgot their worries for a short time.

Sunday morning, the day Jack and Chase are supposed to come back from Iraq, Audrey and Kim got ready to head to CTU first and than to the LAX.

Arriving at CTU, both noticed that something was going on there. The two shifts were in the situation room, people ran across the building from place to place.

Audrey entered the situation room.

Audrey: Bill, what is going on?

Bill nervous and sweating: We lost connection to our team. This night there was a big gunfight while they rescued our man from those soldiers. Jack told us that he has him and than we lost the connection, the line went dead. Our contacts in Iraq just told us that some of our men were killed and many are injured from our team.

Audrey: Oh my god!

She sank on a chair and began to cry.

Audrey: Any word from Jack and Chase?

Bill: Nothing so far but we try to reach them. Maybe they are already on the flight so we try it over the FAA signals. But we don't know if something has happened to them.

Audrey: My god. Try to find out what's going on, I tell Kim.

Bill: You have to stay calm. The aircraft is scheduled to land in 6 hours and than we will know.


	14. Exiting Moments

After 6 hours of waiting and worries, Kim and Audrey drove to LAX. The plane landed with one hour delay. They waited at the terminal.

Some agents came through the gate but still there was no sign of Jack and Chase.

Agent to Bill whispering: Sir, I have bad news. We lost five of our men and some are injured. Jack Bauer was shot in the chest last night but he will make it. Edmunds is with him.

Bill: Audrey, Kim. Bad news… Please stay calm: Jack has been shot but he is alive. Chase is with him, they'll arrive in 5 minutes.

Audrey breaks down: Oh no! That can't be true! He can't die!

Bill held her, tried to calm her down.

Bill: Audrey, please calm down. Jack is alive, he won't die. He has been shot more then once. Kim take Audrey with you and wait for Jack and Chase at the left exit. I have to report that to division.

Audrey still cried. Kim wasn't so scared; she knew that her father would survive.

Minutes later the medic team brought Jack in the hall. Chase was at his side, two doctors already next to him. As soon as Audrey and Kim saw them they ran towards Jack and Chase.

Audrey: Honey can you hear me?

Jack laid on some kind of bed with his eyes closed.

Jack: Audrey, is that you?

He opened his eyes.

Audrey: Yes it's me. How are you feeling?

Kim: Are you in pain? What happened? Bill couldn't give us the details.

Jack: My chest hurts pretty much.

Chase: He has lost a lot of blood during the flight this night.

Jack: Audrey don't worry! It looks worse as it is.

Doctor: Agent Bauer you have a serious bullet wound, don't take it too easy. Looks like the bullet nearly hit your heart but thank god that isn't the case.

You have to get into surgery as fast as we can. We take you to CTU clinic; we can't put you in a public hospital.

Jack: Okay, ah… Chase tell them the story!

The doctors drove him away.

Jack: Stop! Stop! Please wait a second!

Audrey come here. Jack yelled.

Audrey walked to Jack.

Audrey: What is it? You have to go into surgery!

Jack: I just want you to know that I love you and that I will be soon at home and I will be all right! Don't forget that!

Audrey: I know, I will wait at CTU till you're out of surgery.

Chase: Kim come here!

He hugged and kissed her.

Chase: I'm sorry that I haven't taken care better of Jack but it went so fast.

Kim: I know. Tell us what happened before it will be on the news.

Chase: We were rescuing our man at some strange place. It was some kind of under earth prison. Jack ran point, as we had our man suddenly 20 guards were surrounding us, there was no way out. They shoot at us, we didn't expect them, and the Intel said that there would be just 2 guards but obviously there were 20 well trained soldiers. They opened a big gunfire. After half an hour we had no more ammunition, Jack had a plan but before he could react he got shot. Thank god he was not unconscious so he grabbed the gun after a physical fight and killed those fucking guards. Although he was shot he saved us.

Damn, I would be dead now. Jack is awesome! He was shot in the chest but took out the soldiers with one gun. We also lost a lot of colleagues….

Kim: Sounds like my father! He nearly died but saved the other agents!

Audrey: Well I hope the surgery will go well after that.

After Chase told Audrey and Kim what had happened in Iraq, they drove back to CTU to wait for Jack coming out of surgery. All of them were really nervous about Jacks condition. The rescue of the American government man from Iraq was already on the news. Somehow the reporters also were well informed about the mission and they also knew that an American agent was injured and many others dead. CTU figured out that there must have been a leak in the NSA staff. But it was not so important anymore. Bill had his hands full, he had to inform the relatives of the agents who were killed in the mission.

Diane and Derek watched the news in the morning and at the moment they heard about the classified mission on TV they thought about Jacks words when he said that they would get to know about the mission on the news. Both of them hoped that Jack would be alive; they decided to call Audrey and ask her if everything was all right.

One hour later Audrey was still waiting for the doctor. She was heartbroken and tired. It was not easy for her being pregnant and have so many worries. Kim went home with Chase, it was too much for her to wait and wait. Audrey understood it, Kim loved Chase and she was glad that he was okay. Finally Dr. House came out of the operating room.

Doctor: Miss Raines?

Audrey: Yes, I'm here. Please call me Audrey.

Doctor: I want to give you a report on Jacks condition. First of all the surgery went well. He has lost a lot of blood but he will be okay in a few weeks. We've sedated him so he will have no pain when he wakes up. It was really good that agent Edmunds took care of him during the flight. I think he will wake up in a few minutes.

Audrey: That's good news. Can I be with him when he wakes up?

Doctor: Of course, that's no problem. He is in room 110. One more thing…

Audrey: What is it?

Doctor: I've read his file, I know what Jack has done for his country and I know what the Chinese did to him. He is a hero and you can be proud to be his fiancée. There are not many people like him. He is a fighter, with your help he will get through everything.

Audrey: Thank you so much. I'm glad that Jack is in such good hands. But now I'm gonna see him.

Doctor: I heard that you are pregnant? Is everything okay? I mean it must have been a big shock for you that Jack was shot.

Audrey: I feel a little tired but I can't complain.

Doctor: If anything is wrong please let me know!

Audrey shook the hand of Dr. House and left. She quietly entered Jacks room. He laid there in a bed, machines around him. He was so peaceful. He had a bandage around his bare chest. Audrey walked to him and sat down next to the bed holding his hand. It remembered her of the time when Jack was rescued from the ship which was heading to China. She sank into memories when she saw Jack the first time after she thought that he was dead. God she loves him, she never wants to leave his side.


	15. Time for Love

Suddenly she noticed that Jack eyes began to open. He groaned a little, tried to speak.

Jack: Where am I?

Audrey: CTU medical. I'm here don't be scared.

Jack: I'm never scared! I'm Jack Bauer and I've been shot right? I'm in America?

Audrey: Yeah, but everything is fine your surgery went well, relax and calm down. You got me scared to death baby!

Jack: I'm sorry about that. Is our baby okay?

Audrey: Yes it is. I had a great time with Kim and we missed you. It was not easy to keep our engagement secret from my father. He heard about you and he will come by tomorrow so we can tell him.

Jack: Great. I think I'm more awake now. But can you kiss me so there is no doubt that this is not just a dream?

Audrey climbed next to him on the bed, carefully to not touch him on the wound. She gave him a deep kiss, slowly caressing his tongue with hers. He tasted her; he relaxed and felt her warm breath on his bare chest. Slowly she pulled away.

Audrey: So how was that, do you believe that you are home or at least at you second home CTU?

Jack: Yes, now there are no more doubts. Will you still love me with one more scar on my chest?

Audrey: Absolutely no question. Who in the world has a man with so many scars and strength? You are my man and you'll always be. Trust me you will recover fast and we will have enough time to enjoy our life.

Jack: Is Kim all right?

Audrey: Yeah, she is fine. She couldn't wait here anymore. She and Chase went home. But I'll call her later so she can come by at the evening. Have you any pains besides your chest?

Jack: I don't think so. Some bruises but you know I'm used to it.

Why don't you go home, you look tired. It's not good for the baby to have so much stress. I'm okay and I need some sleep anyway and as you said, Kim will be here later.

Audrey: You're sure?

Jack: Yes, go home and have some rest.

Audrey: Okay but I'll come by tomorrow morning before my father comes to visit you.

Jack: Good. Goodbye honey.

They kissed goodbye and Audrey left. When she got home she quickly made her way to the bedroom after she had called Kim. She fell asleep immediately.

Next morning she got up early, took a shower, put on some makeup and drove to CTU. She was happy as she saw Jack eating his breakfast, looking much better. She knocked at the glass door and entered.

Audrey: Good morning!

Jack: Morning sweetheart!

Audrey: As I see you feel better. How was the night?

Jack: The night was a little short but I feel fine. The doctor checked the wound and it looks good. Chloe visited me and informed me about current operations because I was a little bit bored. Bill has everything under control and Chase also helps him. These are times when I really miss Tony and Michelle.

Audrey: I'm glad you feel better.

Jack: Come here, next to me on the bed and lay down for a while.

Audrey moves next to him. Jack puts his arm around her; she closes her eyes for a moment. Jack puts his other hand on her belly.

Jack: I've missed you so much!

Audrey: I've missed you, too.

Without any words they fall asleep in each others arms. In the meantime James Heller arrives at the clinic and walks to Jacks room. He finds them sleeping and he smiles to himself.

Heller clears his throat. Jack opens his eyes.

Jack: Oh James... Audrey wake up honey!

Audrey slowly realizes that they fell asleep.

Audrey: Dad!

Heller: Jack it's good to see that you already feel better now. I was worried when I heard that you got shot.

Jack: Yeah I know it came all of sudden. But I really feel better now. My private lovely nurse helps me to recover.

Heller: I see!

Jack: Ah James there is something I have to tell you.

Heller: Go ahead Jack, nothing can shock me now.

Jack: Before I went on the mission I've asked Audrey to marry me and she said yes!

Audrey: We are engaged.

Heller hugs Jack and kisses Audrey.

Heller: Well to be honest I already expected it. You are so in love, you will have a baby, that was the only thing missing. Congratulations, now it is very important that my son in-law recovers quickly so that he and my beautiful daughter don't have to sleep in a clinic bed together!

Jack: So I have your permission?

Heller: Who could be a better son in- law?

Audrey: Thanks dad.

Heller: All the best for you two. So Jack you can kiss Audrey now. I know you wanna do that. I love seeing you two of you kiss, it makes me happy to see that you are happy. You have to practice for the wedding!

Jack: Well you don't have to ask twice!

Jack gives Audrey a passionate long kiss. Heller just smiles. He remembers the time when he was young.


	16. Getting better with love

Within the next days Jack felt better from day to day. He couldn't wait to get back to work, knowing that CTU is just next door. He begged Chloe to bring him some paperwork to work on. The president also called to thank him personally. Nearly 2 weeks passed since Jack got shot. Audrey visited him everyday free second, without her he would have died in boredom.

After work Audrey visits Jack in Medical. It was almost 8 pm when she found time to be with him.

Audrey: Hey! Sorry, it's late. The day was just very busy and long!

Jack: It's okay, now you are here!

He looks at her belly as she walks towards him.

Jack: You know what…. I just realize that your belly gets bigger. It is obvious now that you are pregnant, you look just beautiful!

Audrey: I know. It's kind of strange to feel something growing up inside of me. By the way, I made an appointment at my gynecologist for the next week. It's time to consult a doctor; I mean I only made a pregnancy test.

Jack: Great. I think that I will be out here in the next days. The doctor will decide tomorrow if I'm ready to go home.

Audrey: That's good news. I can't wait to have you back. It's horrible to sleep without you.

Jack: I miss you too. But how about sleeping here tonight?

Audrey: Jack, we can't do that, this is a clinic. They won't allow visitors to sleep with the patients.

Jack: I don't care what they allow or not. They should remember that I saved their butts more than once.

Audrey: But I don't have any clothes here, I can't sleep in my working outfit.

Jack: No problem. Look in the closet there must be some t-shirts; you can wear one of those.

Audrey agreed and changed into Jack's t- shirt and crawled next to him in the bed.

Audrey: Are you comfortable? I don't want to hurt your chest.

Jack: Don't worry I'm fine. I've missed you so much. It feels so good to have you next to me, to hold you. I will always protect you and be near you.

Audrey: I know. I feel save when I'm with you. Please hold me tight!

She presses her body against Jacks. He holds her tight with one hand on her belly.

Jack: Tell me on what CTU works at the moment, I'm so curious. I miss work so much.

Audrey: Stop thinking about CTU. Trust me we can be without you the few weeks, we have everything under control!

Jack: Okay, okay. I will stop. Can you at least tell me what active protocols you have?

Audrey: No, no, no! That's none of your business the next days!

Jack: All right, I give up!

Audrey: I can fall asleep now. Jack I never want to loose you again, you understand me?

Jack: I make that sure! Have a good night honey.

They fall asleep immediately. The next morning Dr. House entered Jack's room. He was surprised that he wasn't awake yet. Dr. House and a nurse approached his bed, they notice that Jack has a guest. Dr. House smiled to himself, seeing the two of them sleeping so peacefully. He wakes up Jack.

Dr. House: Jack! Jack! What are you doing?

Jack: Doctor! What time is it?

Dr. House: Do you know that it's forbidden that patients have visitors for overnight?

Jack (innocent): No, I had no idea!

Now Audrey wakes up too.

Audrey: Jack? Dr. House... Oh shit!

Dr. House: Good morning Ms Raines. I hope you had a good sleep.

Audrey: The best I had in weeks.

Jack: I'm sorry but I asked her to sleep here. I know…

Dr. House: It's okay. I make an exception. I'm just wondering how you two can sleep in such a small bed!

By the way, I have good news, the tests show that that you've recovered very well and I will send you home tomorrow.

Audrey hugs and kisses Jack, she is so happy.

Audrey: Oh that is great! We can finally plan our wedding.

Jack: Right. I'm glad because I'm sick and tired of this room.

Dr. House: But Jack, to make one thing clear, going home doesn't mean you can do field work. I spoke to Mr. Buchanan and told him that you're only allowed to do office work.

Jack: Understood!


	17. Plans for a wedding

It was Tuesday morning when Audrey came by to the clinic to take Jack home. Jack was already ready to leave and sat on the bed waiting.

Audrey: Hey my love! Ready to go home?

Jack: What a question! Let's go!

Audrey: Wait, wait. Don't hurry! I've called Chase to carry your suitcase and your stuff, he'll be here every second.

Audrey finished the sentence and Chase just entered the room with Kim.

Chase: Hey man!

Kim: Hi Dad!

Jack: Don't act like I'm half way dead or an old man.

Kim: Dad you have to take it easy!

Jack: I know and I will. Don't worry. Okay you're all here so let's go. If you don't mind I would like to stop upstairs to see what's going on in CTU.

Audrey: All right but just for a few minutes and we go straight home.

Jack: Okay, Chase let's go, we don't have much time!

Chase: Okay Jack is in his world again, giving me already orders as usual!

Jack: Yep, your boss and greatest partner is back!

Everyone laughs. They stopped in CTU so Jack could make sure that everything is under control. Some minutes later they arrived at home. Jack lay down on the couch, Audrey makes some coffee.

Audrey: You're all right?

Jack: Yep. Can you get me my laptop so I can work a little?

Audrey: Sure! (the doorbell rings) Oh I get the door.

Audrey opens the door and is surprised by who's there.

Audrey: Diane, Derek! What a surprise.

Diane hugs Audrey.

Diane: Hey! We want to visit Jack; Chase told us that he isn't in the clinic anymore.

Audrey: Oh that's nice. Come on in, he's in the living room.

They all go in the living room, Jack is also very surprised.

Jack: Oh my god! (he smiles) What are you doing here?

Derek: We wanted to visit you, see how you're doing!

Jack: Oh, you're so nice. I feel a lot better.

Diane: We were shocked when we heard that you got shot in Iraq. Does it still hurt?

Jack: A little bit. I'm not up to some things but I'll go back to work tomorrow.

Audrey: By the way, I have to go back to CTU; the President is meeting my father tomorrow, so I have to take care of some things. Can you stay with Jack until the evening?

Diane: Of course, no problem. We will have fun.

Audrey: Thanks. I feel a lot better, knowing that he is not alone.

Jack: Honey, I'm not a baby!

Diane: Besides, you look great Audrey! I mean with that little belly.

Jack: I think so too. I'm very proud. Um, Audrey don't forget to clear my security access for tomorrow!

Audrey: I won't! All right see you around 6 pm.

Audrey kisses Jack and leaves him with Diane and Derek.

Around 6 pm Audrey comes back home. She finds Jack, Diane and Derek in the kitchen.

Derek: We've ordered some pizza. Are you hungry?

Audrey: Yeah very. Work was exhausting. How have you all been?

Jack: We've watched a movie, and then we spent some time outside. Derek enjoyed our pool and Diane and I relaxed and talked.

Audrey: Sounds great. I've prepared everything for tomorrow and I also called Kim and we looked for a place for the wedding.

Jack: Did you find a place?

Audrey: Well, we thought about Bill's holiday villa in the Hollywood mountains with that beautiful ocean view. You know what I mean? We were there at his engagement party a few months ago.

Jack: Good idea. I really liked the villa with that ocean view and that big pool and that pig terrace. Did you ask Bill if we can get married there?

Audrey: Yes and he said that it would be great. He suggested taking care of the catering and the flowers and everything. Karen and he are awesome in planning parties.

Jack: Wow, I'm speechless! You've decided for a date?

Audrey: Kim suggested the 4th June, that's in two weeks. I don't want to marry with a bigger belly.

Jack: Great, the 4th June is Teri's birthday.

Audrey: Right. Sorry I haven't thought this far. Is that okay with you?

Jack: Yeah, I think Teri would be happy to see me marry you! So it's the 4th June. Diane, Derek you're invited to come to the best day in my life!


	18. Joy and Fear

Planning a wedding in less than 2 weeks was kind of difficult but with the help of Bill, Karen, Chloe and Kim and Chase it was much easier. Three days after Jack got home Audrey had her appointment at the gynecologist.

AT HOME

Jack: I'm so exited about the appointment!

Audrey: Yeah me too. My father wants us to call him as soon as we are finished.

Jack: Oh, by the way I think we have to leave, your appointment is at 10 am.

Audrey: Okay, I'm ready.

They head out to the car.

Jack: Can you drive? It's still a little complicated with that badge around my chest.

Audrey: Of course, I enjoy driving with your SUV, it's cooler than my Toyota. We need to hurry up, we're a little late.

They drive to Audrey's gynecologist and have to wait in the waiting room until the doctor is ready for them.

Doctor: Ms Heller please come on in!

Audrey: Doctor, this is my fiancé Jack Bauer.

Doctor: Bauer…. hm…I think I heard from you before. You are the agent from that Counter Terrorist Unit who got shot right?

Jack: Yeah, that's right. How do you know that?

Doctor: Well, I have a friend who can't keep any secrets… Dr. House over at the CTU clinic.

Audrey: Oh you are a friend of doctor House, what a coincidence. The world is small!

Doctor: So Audrey why are you here?

Audrey: Well 3 months ago, I found out that I'm pregnant but I just made a pregnancy test and haven't been at a gynecologist. I had no time to make an appointment.

Doctor: Okay, I see. So let's make an ultrasound to find out more. Please lie down.

Jack: I'm so nervous, even more than I am when I'm in the field! We will see our baby!

Jack holds Audrey's hand and strokes her hair while the doctor examines her.

Doctor: So, here we can see the baby. For the third month, it looks good and healthy. You wanna know if it's a boy or a girl?

Jack & Audrey: Of course!

Doctor: Okay, it's a girl!

Audrey starts to cry, Jack also has tears in his eyes and kisses her.

Jack: Oh my god, that is wonderful. I can't believe this is happening.

Audrey: This is our second chance. I love you so much!

Jack: I love you too.

Doctor: But I have to remind you that you both aren't so young anymore. So the pregnancy might be hard.

Jack: We know that but we will make it. We are a little bit older than other parents but we have made a lot experiences in our life!

Audrey: Yep, we will be good parents!

Doctor: I'm sure you will.

The doctor hands them the ultrasound picture and Audrey makes an other appointment. They head back to the car.

Jack: Wow that was the first time in 22 years that I was at a gynecologist.

Audrey: I believe that. How was it with Teri being pregnant?

Jack: It was different. I mean we were 19 years old, I always went on missions so I wasn't home very often. But now it's different, I'm here with you! We will have a little baby girl! I can't wait how Kim will react.

Audrey: I think she will be happy, we have still 5 months to go.

Jack: That's true. Besides, I have to stop at the bank, CTU field ops has some problems with the accounts.

Audrey: Yeah I heard from Chase. I'm going with you, I also need some cash to go shopping for baby stuff.

Jack: Good idea! We are almost there.

After 5 minutes of traffic, Jack parks in front of the Los Angeles Central Bank. They get out of the car and walk towards the bank.

Jack takes Audrey's hand.

Jack: I have to speak to the director. It won't take long. You wanna go with me? Because you know how to handle things with money better than me.

Audrey: Yeah, sure. It's the first time that CTU has some problems with their bank accounts, right?

Jack: Yes, this damn bank is too lazy to check the accounts and money transmissions.

They go into the bank and meet the director in his office upstairs to talk abut the problems. Audrey convinces the director that the bank made mistakes that could have damaged CTU's security. Jack is glad that he could just listen to the conversation; bank accounts aren't really his special subject.

Jack and Audrey go downstairs.

Audrey: How was I?

Jack: You gave me one more reason to love you!

Audrey (laughs): Cool! So I just get some cash to go shopping.

Jack: Okay good, oh look there is a free counter.

Audrey: Great, we don't have to wait to long. How much should I get?

Jack: 400 Dollar? I mean, baby stuff is very expensive.

They go to the counter, still talking about the baby stuff. Suddenly they hear 3 shots! Jack instinctively turns around.

He sees 6 men standing in the hall of the bank. Their faces covered by a mask. Two of the men secure the entrance and a few others make their way to one of the bank counters while some of them threaten some of the customers.

Raider: On the ground! NOW!

Jack and Audrey get to the ground, just like all the other customers and clients. Director Collins comes down from his office and gets shot.

Jack covers Audrey with his body, still focusing on what is happening.

Jack (whispers): Audrey, I think that must be a bank robbery.

Audrey (scared): Oh my god, are they're gonna kill us?

Jack: I don't know baby, I don't know!

Raider: This is a bank robbery! We disabled the alarm. If someone tries to call for help we will kill him. Are we clear?

The raider starts to threaten one of the employees to get the code for the safe, which gives Jack some time to think.

Jack: They will kill us all, I know this building. There is just one exit…. The entrance.

Audrey: What do you want to do?

Jack: This is the biggest bank in LA; we have to call CTU or the FBI. Here… (hands her his cell, so none of the men can see it) Dial 7117A, that's a code for an emergency. CTU will get the signal and Chloe will trace it back to us.

Audrey dials the number and Jack watches out that no one sees the cell.

Audrey: Okay, it's done.

Jack: If CTU doesn't get here until they open the safe, I have to work on my own.

Audrey: Do you carry your gun?

Jack (smiles): I' m carrying two guns.

Audrey: What? Where is the other one?

Jack: I wear an ankle holster.

Meanwhile at CTU…

Chloe gets a message on her screen.

Chloe: 7117A? Oh! Jack needs help. Mr. Buchanan can you come over for a second?

Bill: What is it Chloe?

Chloe: Well, after Jack came back from the dead, he and I talked about a code signal that he could send me if he has no chance to call when he needs help. So a few a seconds ago, he has sent me this code signal.

Bill: Okay, then trace it back.

Chloe plays with her keyboard.

Chloe: All right, he is in the LA Central Bank.

Bill: All right, send Chase and a team over there.

Back at the bank, 15 minutes passed by.

There is a loud noise from an explosion.

Jack: It seems like they've opened the safe by blowing it up. I bet that they will lock us into the safe room. We have to do something.

Audrey: What's your plan?

Jack: I think I might have a chance to stop them when they lead us to the safe room.

Jack takes the gun of his ankle holster and hands it to Audrey.

Jack: Here, take it. We will cover each other like some years ago. You can do it!

Audrey: Okay we have no choice. Jack, I'm scared.

Jack: I know honey, just stay close to me.

It comes like Jack said.

Raider: All right, get up and go into the safe room, one after the other!

Jack: Okay it's time. Remember to stay close and don't be scared to shoot! Come on we need to get up. Use the weapon when you need it, okay?

Audrey: Okay.

Now all hostages g0 into the safe room. Jack nods and takes out his gun. This was the sign for Audrey that they can begin.

Audrey starts to attack one of the raiders behind her and Jack beats up some of the others.

Although Audrey is pregnant, she still knows how to kick some asses. The other hostages watch the fight but no one thought about helping them. Jack has already beaten three raiders unconscious and now he tries to handle the other two. Audrey hits one of them with a lamp from on of the desks and the raider goes down.

Audrey made it, the raider that she has attacked is also unconscious.

Meanwhile, Jack struggles with the last one after he kicked away all the weapons on the ground. As Jack got the first chance to draw his weapon and point it at the raider, he suddenly hears a shot and the man with whom he was fighting with, gets to the ground, dead.

Jack realizes that one of the other hostages must have grabbed one of the guns from the ground and has shot the raider.

Jack: All right, put down your weapon! I'm a federal agent, my name is Jack Bauer. Everything will be okay. The situation is under control. The raiders…

He gets interrupted by the assault team from CTU and Chase storms in.

Chase: Search the area, secure the weapons and seal the building! (He says into his headset) Jack! Are you and Audrey okay? Chloe got the emergency code, what happened?

Jack: It was a bank raid, well but we've handled the situation. Five raiders unconscious, one dead. Sorry Chase, I have to look after Audrey!

Jack makes his way towards Audrey who was sitting on the ground, still shaking. He knees down and takes a seat next to her on the cold floor. Audrey kisses him and hugs him.

Jack: Baby, everything is okay. It's over. You did great!

Audrey: Oh Jack, that was close. They would have killed us…

Jack: Don't think about it! By the way, I'm really amazed how you kicked the ass of this damn bank raider.

Audrey: Really? Well then, I should become a field agent!

They begin to laugh and Jack holds her tight. Chase comes by after he escorted the raiders out.

Chase: Oh boy, oh boy, you two won't believe it!

Jack: Believe what?

Chase: I just got word from CTU, they identified the raiders.

Audrey: And?

Chase: Well, Chloe said that those six men broke out of prison in Arizona a few days ago. They are high criminal, they have killed 30 guards in that prison and they would have killed you, too.

Jack: We have luck, haven't we?

Chase: So guys, do you need a ride back to CTU?

Audrey: I would rather go home. We can debrief tomorrow.

Jack: Yeah, you're right. Can you drive us home instead?

Chase: Sure, come on. Let's get out of here!

Chase drives them home, where they take a shower together and get some rest on the couch.


	19. Preparing is needed

The phone rings, Jack gets up and takes the call.

Jack: Bauer.

Heller: Jack, its James. I just heard what happened at the bank, that you and Audrey handled the situation together. Is she okay?

Jack: She is a little exhausted but okay. She is not used to situations like this but I'm proud of her.

Heller: You two really need some time to calm down. After everything you've been trough. Can I talk to her?

Jack: Of course.

Jack hands the phone to Audrey.

Audrey: Dad?

Heller: Thank god you're all right. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?

Audrey: I've just beaten the raider unconscious, dad. The baby is okay. I just need to rest. I was at my gynecologist today…

Heller: And? What did he say?

Audrey: I'm in the third month and the baby is healthy and it's gonna be a girl!

Heller: Oh god, that's wonderful. I'm so exited to become a grandfather.

Audrey: The doctor just said that I and Jack are older than other parents and… you know… have to watch out.

Heller: That doesn't matter, you are a unique couple, I always knew that. You can handle everything!

Audrey: I know. So I have to go, I'm kind of tired.

Heller: I understand, take care, bye!

After this exiting day, they just needed a lot of sleep. On the next day they got debriefed at CTU and then the topic "bank raid" was over. Besides, Jack and Audrey had other things to do because the wedding was not far away. They had only a week until they got finally married. So there was a lot of stress and trouble but like Bill had promised, he handled most of it.

2 days after the bank raid

Audrey: Hey honey, I'm coming in late today!

Jack: Why? I thought we have to work out the Hell Gate scenario today.

Audrey: We have to postpone it. Kim and I go shopping for a wedding dress.

Jack: Really? Cool. I can't wait to see you in it.

Audrey: Well, you only have to wait a week. Bill told me that he has everything under control and that we don't have to worry. His villa is also already decorated and the invitations are out since last week.

Jack: You know, I'm glad that it's just a small wedding. It's more romantic and we have more time for ourselves.

Audrey: Me too. I think we have just 20 guests but that's really enough. I once had a super big wedding and it wasn't the best. I mean I don't, we don't, have a lot of friends. It's just Bill, Karen, Kim, Chase, my dad, Chloe, Morris, Richard, Diane, Derek and some other relatives. That's it!

Jack: Right. I think we will have a lot of fun.

Audrey: Yeah definitely. Well, I have to go and get Kim.

Jack: Okay, give her a kiss from me. And tell Chase he should be punctual, we have a lot to do.

She kisses Jack and leaves the house to get Kim.

In the city, they go in a pretty bride shop where Audrey finds the perfect dress.

Kim: Wow that dress is made for you. White, strapless, nice decorated with all these pearls and diamonds. And it's actually great that it's so long and you don't look pregnant in it.

Audrey watches herself in the mirror.

Audrey: I know. It's unbelievable. But it's very, very expensive.

Kim (laughing): Doesn't matter. My dad has enough money.

Audrey: You're right. He will pay for it. It's always an advantage to work for the government!

Happy that they found the perfect dress, they drive back home, where Audrey hides the dress because she knows that Jack likes to sneak around.

The next days past very quickly until finally the wedding day arrived, that was also Teri's birthday. So Jack and Kim visited her grave in the morning. Teri was now more than 7 years dead but Jack and Kim haven't spent a day without thinking of her.

Like the wedding tradition says, Audrey and Jack haven't spent the night together and wouldn't see each other until the second they get married. Audrey spent the night at her father's house and couldn't get much sleep at all. Although it was her second wedding she felt very nervous but this wedding would be different… she will become the wife of Jack Bauer. She would marry the father of her unborn child, the man of her life and dreams. She knew that nothing could ever change her love to him.

The ceremony was planned to take place at 4 pm. When Audrey woke up at the morning, she took a shower and prepared the things she wanted to take to Bill's villa. She was very happy that the sun was shining when she drove to Bill's villa. It would be a wonderful, warm summer day.

When Audrey left for the villa, Jack and Kim were already home after visiting Teri's grave.

Kim: You know dad, I miss mom. She would be very happy to see you marry again.

Jack: I miss her every single day. She was my first love and I was very happy with her.

Kim: That's true. But now, you should get ready. Get showered, changed into your suit. It's already 12 pm. Chase and I will pick you up at 2.30 pm so prepare everything because you don't want to be late on your own wedding.

20 minutes later after Audrey left her father's house, she arrived at Bill's holiday villa in the Hollywood mountains. The driveway was already decorated with red and white roses. This villa was amazing, it was really a shame that Bill only used the house on holidays or weekends. The view straight over the ocean was awesome. Audrey parked her car and picked up her stuff from the passenger seat. The wedding dress was save kept in a big bag. She went into the house where some guys just finished the flower decoration. The actual ceremony would take place in the big garden where already everything was settled.

Karen: Audrey hey, so what's your impression? What do you think of our work?

Audrey: I'm speechless. It's so beautiful!

Bill: I'm glad. So we've prepared one of the bedrooms on the second floor for you to get changed and ready and then later for your wedding night. And there is an other bedroom on the first floor which is prepared for Kim and Chase. You and Jack will have the second floor for yourselves.

Audrey: Thank you so much. You two are soo great. I'll go upstairs and change and do my hair and make up. Please tell Kim she should come upstairs to help me when she arrives with Jack.


End file.
